spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton's Good Ol' Machine
Plankton's Good Ol' Machine,is a fan-made Spongebob episode from Plankton TAS about Plankton who finds his first Evil Machine. Summary Plankton remembers his first attempt at stealing the secret formula after finding his Old Machine. Characters * Plankton * Karen * Mr. Krabs * Spongebob * Squidward * Flashback Mr. Krabs * Flashback Plankton * Flashback Karen * Flashback Old Man Jenkins * Flashback Fred * Policemen#1 * Policemen#2 Transcript (We open at Krusty Krab,where Plankton again tries to steal the secret recipe.) Mr. Krabs:And never come back you green parasite!! Plankton:Stop Eugene,I'll do it myself!(Throws himself in the air towards the Chum Bucket.)Aaaaagh!! Karen: Plankton:Shut up my robotic wife!Don't you see I'm in pain? Karen:Look what I found! Plankton:I don't care about any....My..My first evil Scheme!!Ahh...This gives me that much memories....like (Flashback starts.) Plankton:Heheheh!!You'll never get me Krabs! One Minute Later.... Krabs:And never come back you green parasite! (Flashback ends) Karen:I don't think that was worth the flashback. Plankton:What was the scope,Karen!?I'll never get that Secret Recipe!(Suddenly an bulb appears next to Plankton's head and then Plankton takes it in his two hands.)That's it!(Maniacal Laugh)Krabs....Be ready for me to get...The Secret Krabby Patty Recipe! (The Scene fades black as we zoom in the next morning,inside the Krusty Krab...) Mr. Krabs:Mr. Squidward!!What is this horrible sound!?I hope you don't sing to that Clarinet again! Squidward:Look outside Eugene! Mr. Krabs:Aaaah!Spongebob!!Alert State 10!! Spongebob:Alert State 10!?Plankton threatens the entire world with at Apocalyptic Machine!? Mr. Krabs:No That's Alert State 20,boy!This is...Plankton returns and threatens to kill us all!! Spongebob:Oh...yeah. Plankton:(Maniacal Laugh)I'm going to ruin you little shop of horrors.....?(The Robotic Machine suddenly rumbles and fall down to pieces.To Krab's comedy) Mr. Krabs:Heheheh!You're machine is broken!!Wait....That's your first stupid Evil Scheme?Ahh...This brings back memories... (Flashback) Old Man Jenkins:Ahh...I don't know son...do you really think it's a good idea?I don't want to get hospitalized again... Mr. Krabs:Don't worry old man Jenkins!This is the extra-spicy Krabby Patty! Old Man Jenkins:If you say so...I like food a bit spicy!(Old Man Jenkins eat,until he stops,his eyes pop out and fire comes from his mouth,as he falls on the ground,as an Ambulance appears and takes the old man.) Policeman#1:And who's to blame? Mr. Krabs:Umm...It was him! Fred:Huh? Policeman#2:So you're the one who likes to torture Old Men?Let's get you to the Police Station and your leg too Fred!(Grabs Fred by his leg and Fred:My leg!My Leg!MY LEEEEEEEEEEEG!!! Mr. Krabs:Phew... Plankton:Get ready Eugene!!(Maniacal Laugh) Mr. Krabs:And never come back you little green parasite!! (End of Flashback) Squidward:So that's why Old Man Jenkins always spit fire?Yucks. Karen:Now that was worth the flashback!But still not it...That thing is not your first Evil Scheme Honey! Plankton:It wasn't?Then what was it? Karen:It's all on my Hard Disk...FLASHBACK SESSION START! (Flashback Starts) Plankton:Well...I'd need a minion..a sidekick...a girl who loves me..I'd tell her K Android Robotized Entity Nemo or K.A.R.E.N. for short!Karen!Initiate the start procedure! Karen:And you are? Plankton Karen:Yeah,sure... (End of Flashback) Spongebob:That is the most beautiful thing I ever saw!(Spongebob Cries as Plankton starts to do that as well....) Karen:Let's go home you baby!(Karen and Plankton walk home.) Mr. Krabs:Uh Oh...! Spongebob:What is it Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs:I thought Plankton is gonna destroy us...so.....I put TNT inside the Chum Bucket(In faraway the Chum Bucket's HQ building explodes and Plankton is seen flying in the air) Plankton:Damn it Krabs!(The scene fades as the words "THE END" appears on the screen a the episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Unrated